


The Past is the Past

by MysticPuma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female-reader - Freeform, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roadhog encounters a familiar face, he finds that some things just won't stay in the past.</p>
<p>Reader-insert, Reader x Roadhog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past is the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This tag was woefully bare, so I thought I'd throw my hat in. I hope the characters aren't too OOC, enjoy!

Another successful heist, another day running around after the nut-case he worked with. The two had found themselves in Sydney, but had remained on the outskirts, until they found an arcade. Junkrat saw an opportunity, and as usual, Roadhog followed him in and tore the place apart. There were a few dead bodies littered around now, and he knew that survivors would have called the police, so they needed to leave, but Junkrat was having too much fun playing with one of the machines that still worked.  
“We need to leave.” Roadhog grunted, but Junkrat remained oblivious. Roadhog prepared to hook his partner and drag him away, when he heard a stumble nearby. Another survivor?  
He turned around as quickly as his body was able to see a figure crawling away slowly, obviously hoping the two criminals wouldn’t notice them.  
Roadhog chuckled darkly and slung his hook. It wrapped perfectly around his victim’s waist and they cried out in terror as he reeled them in.  
“Thought I wouldn’t see you?” He growled. The person, whom he now realised was a woman, turned with pleading eyes and he felt his mind stop working for a moment.  
“P-please, Mako… P-please don’t kill me…” How did she know his name? She probably heard it on TV. He tried to reason, but to no avail. This woman was familiar.  
It was her eyes that finally jogged his memory, those deep (E/C) eyes… It couldn’t be.  
“(Y/N)?” He whispered, conscious of Junkrat, although he really needn’t have been.  
“Y…Yes… Hi.” She stammered.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I… I work here. Well. I did until today.” She muttered. “It’ll cost them a lot to rebuild, so I’ll probably get the axe.” She gulped and waved her hands quickly, realising it must have sounded rather accusatory. “Not that I’m complaining… It was a terrible job.”  
Roadhog remained silent for a long moment, contemplating the woman before him, and how she seemed both relaxed and tense at the same time.  
It hadn’t been long since the last time the memories had resurfaced… He could never have imagined he’d meet her here though.  
“I mean how are you alive?” Her eyes widened as he said that. The memory flashed into her mind at the exact moment it did his.  
\---  
“Mako, I’m not sure about this.” (Y/N) muttered, clinging to him tightly. “What if something goes wrong?”  
“We can’t just turn our backs on this, though… They took our homes.” His voice was a little wavery, but he had enough conviction to sound at least relatively sure of himself.  
“They were GIVEN our homes… Isn’t it the people that gave away our homes that we should be mad at?” He knew she was right… (Y/N) was always right…  
“Alrigh’! Everybody ready?” Came the voice of their leader, Scrapper. His real name was Tyler, but he had come up with a name he thought was more suitable for the leader of the revolution.  
If Mako was honest, he barely knew anyone in the resistance. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands, of people in the group. The only person he knew personally was (Y/N), and she had never wanted to join the revolution… She was here to make sure he didn’t get himself killed.  
Is that what girlfriends are supposed to do? Mako found himself wondering, but he shook it off as Tyler instructed them on the plan.  
“Mako?” (Y/N) called his attention and he turned to her. She had a sweet smile on her face. “I love you.” He said quietly, planting a kiss on his cheek and picking up her gun. “This is for you. For good luck.” She handed him a square badge. It was orange, with a skull on it. “I made it.” He smiled and pinned it to his jacket proudly.  
“Thank you, (Y/N). I love you too.”  
\---  
“W-when the core exploded… I tried to find you… But I got pulled away by armed men.” (Y/N) explained, tears forming in her eyes. “They told me that most of the people there had died, so it was unlikely that you were still alive… They kept those of us that they caught locked up, so I couldn’t go back to the site of the explosion. I… I’m sorry.” Tears began to fall down her cheeks. “It was a couple of years ago when I saw the first news broadcast… About Junkrat and Roadhog… W-when I saw your name… I… I didn’t believe it. But…” She reached up tentatively, waiting to see if he would stop her. Finally, her fingers made contact with the familiar, though now faded, block of metal.  
His façade began to break as the memories became more vivid than ever before…  
\---  
“Mako, where are we going?” (Y/N) cried out as her boyfriend dragged her along.  
“I want to show you something!” They wound their way up a tall hill and finally, Mako let go of (Y/N)’s hand. “Tadaa!” He called out, spreading his arms wide. A grin just as wide spread itself across (Y/N)’s face.  
“You found it!”  
“Uh-huh. The raid yesterday took us past my old neighbourhood, and there she was, a bit busted up, but I managed to get her running.” He patted the motorcycle fondly, before grabbing two helmets that he’d hidden behind the tree atop the hill. “So, what do you say? Want to go for a ride?”  
(Y/N)’s grin widened. “Of course!” Mako took his place on his trusty cycle, and waited for the warmth of his girlfriend’s arms to encircle him before turning it on. “I’ve missed this, Mako. Thank you for bringing me.” She said, nuzzling his back. He smiled and revved the engine.  
\---  
“Did you search for me, Mako?”  
“I don’t go by that name anymore…” He grumbled, but he had to swallow a lump in his throat as he did.  
“Sorry, Roadhog.” He expected her to look annoyed, but she only smiled sadly at him. “I guess the rumours were true about the remnants of the resistance taking up Scrapper’s idea. It suits you.” It was then that he realised he still had her pinned to him, the cold metal of the hook rested against his belly, much larger now than it used to be. He released the hook’s chain, allowing it to clatter to the floor. He flinched minutely, remembering Junkrat, but the mad bomber was still engrossed. (Y/N) stepped back a little so she could look up at him properly. “You didn’t answer my question.” Tears were still falling swiftly down her cheeks, and Roadhog wished he could burn away the emotions that began to surface in him.  
They hurt…  
“No… The area around the explosion was… It wasn’t safe.” He finally settled on. God, he’d wanted to search for her, but the new group, known now as the junkers, forbade it for anything other than scavenging, and scavenging was only ever allowed for five minute stints. Okay, so he had searched for her… But in five minutes, he could never reach the area they had been in when the omnium had gone up, even with the motorcycle…  
“I understand.” She smiled again, then looked down. It was then that they heard sirens blaring in the distance. (Y/N)’s eyes widened and she looked up at Roadhog, panic flashing in her eyes. “Go, hurry!”  
“Aw nuts, the coppers are here already? I was about to beat the high score!” Junkrat moaned. “Wai’ a minute, who’s this Sheila?”  
“Forget her, move.” Roadhog grunted at his partner in crime, and Junkrat exhaled in irritation. Roadhog turned around to follow him when he felt familiar arms encircle him from behind. She couldn’t reach around him very far, but the feeling of her against his back reawakened more feelings than he would have liked… Mako Rutledge felt tears leaking from his eyes. It wasn’t a nice feeling, this sadness… But it had been so long since he’d felt anything outside of the thrill of killing that he clung onto it like a lifeline. He swivelled and picked (Y/N) up, squeezing her to him.  
“Take me with you…” She whispered into his ear, desperation lacing her quiet voice. “Please, Mako…”  
“This life isn’t a good one.” Mako muttered sullenly, thinking of all the people he’d murdered, all the destruction he’d caused. He couldn’t say he felt guilt, or remorse, but he felt… Bad that (Y/N) might follow him into this life.  
“I followed you before. Let me follow you now…”  
He couldn’t say no.  
Junkrat would later yell at a giggling woman to stay away from his bombs, and Roadhog would find himself feeling happier than he’d ever thought possible.


End file.
